1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to fiber optic connectors having movable optical interfaces supporting optical fiber(s) for making connections with device(s).
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic networks employing optical fiber are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points linked by optical fibers to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point. Typically, the optical fibers are terminated in connectors for allowing optical connectivity. As consumer devices evolve they will transmit and receive information at faster data rates and will make a migration from electrical connectors to optical connectors.
Optical devices may exchange one or more of the voice, video and/or data transmission with fiber optic networks. Fiber optic connectors are often used with optical devices to facilitate optically connecting the optical devices at one or more of the connection points. When the fiber optic connector is desired to be optically connected to an optical device, then a mechanical connection may be needed to mechanically secure the fiber optic connector to the optical device. A more secure fiber optic connection permits a better optical connection by ensuring that fiber optic connection is properly aligned between the lenses of the connector and the optical device but current techniques of a movable optical interface result in fiber wear, bending or fatigue of the optical fibers within the fiber optic connector. The wear, bending or fatigue may cause attenuation or optical fiber damage.